Partying with the Authors from Fanfiction.net
by Saiyan Jalapeno
Summary: All different writers from fanfiction. Net join together and contest it out with other authors fictitious characters! Weather it be saiyan vs. human, vampire vs, demigods, all are welcome to assemble and FIGHT TO THE DEATH!
1. Part One: New Arivals-*how did everyone ...

Summary: All different writers from fanfiction. Net join together and contest it out with other authors fictitious characters! Weather it be saiyan vs. human, vampire vs, demigods, all are welcome to assemble and FIGHT TO THE DEATH! that's if you want, but I don't think it'll be very popular ^-^ 

Title: "Partying with the Authors from Fanfiction.net "

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

A/n: Everyone who wants to be included, just email or reveiw and say: "Hey! I want to be apart of that can you put so-and-so in for me…" And I'll try. It would help for me to know you and your characters personality, what they/you want to wear, say, quotes, etc. I'll try my best to email you all until I think I have a sufficient amount of authors and so forth, for a proper battle between eachother. Just a FEW rules: One: No more than 2 characters each please! Yes, It would be cool to have heaps of peeps to choose from, but I can only write so much! TWO: If you want to see YOU YOURSELF fight, then you can. Just help me out, like say what your powers are, abilities, if your even human…you know ^-^! Three: please don't choose characters to fight with that aren't your own, like Spike from BTVS or Veggie from DBZ. I do mention people that I don't own, (like Sesshomaru) but he won't be fighting. Thanks again! ^-^

Ps: Yeah, some authors I may include, but I TRULY do NOT do it just to get them fired up! They may just be walk-on authors…hi-bye people……but if I mention you, and you really DON"T want to be mentioned in my fic, then I'll immediately remove your alias ASAP. Thankyou for reading ^-^

CHAPTER ONE

"Oh damn! Look, nearly everyone's arrived!" Margy shouted, *aka Saiyan Jalapeno * yanking the steering wheel. The car screeched to a halt, sideing parallel to her house. She and Hsumi jumps out.

"Did you invite Sesshomaru-chan??" Husimi asked.

"uh'huh, why?" Jalapeno asks.

"I can't say." She gushed, flitting like a stranded fish out of water. "ohhhhh….I'm going to go look for him!" She ran in the front door but was stopped by the bouncer. 

"Where are you heading, little miss?? This is for fanfiction authors only." He said gruffly.

"I AM a fanfiction author, idiot!" She pouted. "MY NAME is HSUMI so move it!"

He folded his arms.

"MOVE IT OR I"L SING!" She shouted, almost in tears.

Jalapeno walked up to her front door. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm a bouncer here to make sure that no non-authors can pass." He said.

"Is that so? Well, do me a favor and _BOUNCE_ on outta here, BECAUSE YOUR BLOCKING MY FRONT DOOR!!"

He stood stubbornly.

Husumi sniffed. Margie glowered. "Listen here, now I'm peeved because YOU made Hsumi cry! She was the first one to review my stories and I INVITED her here,,,"She stopped and glared at him. "Why the HELL Am I explaining anything to you?? BUGGER OFF!"

She grabbed the bouncer's wrist and flung him into the air. "SCARLET BLAZE!"

With a puff of smoke, the bouncer dissapeared to HFIL.

Hsumi tears were magically gone and with a whoop, leaped in the door and took off, running to find her cute-chan.

People of different ages and stood around, drinking or eating. Someone had her stereo up full blast, the loud music vibrated off the walls. She paced around, making sure everything was okay. Peering into the lounge Margy saw about ten people slouched on the chairs and couches. They were watching X-men the movie. Wolverine was fighting with Sabertooth. He unsheathed his claws.

"Oh SO WHAT! I can do that too!" A chick lying on the floor said. She raised her hands and bared her own sharp claws.

"But can you do this?" A chinese boy asked, shifting into a seven-foot dragon. He snapped his jaws.

"Hey! Don't scratch the furniture!" Margy warned as they charged at eachother. She left that room and headed for the kitchen. 

About 20 people were bunched in the kitchen, talking and laughing. Outside near the patio Margy heard yells and shouts, authors splashing around in her pool. The music stopped and was replaced by Smashmouth: Pacific Coast Party. A few groans were heard, but everyone basically let it pass. 

Margy wondered where Becky and Leo were. She paced outside and stood on the verandah. Someone bombed off the diving board and splashed her with water. 

"Hey! Watch it!" she said to the drenched teen paddling in the pool. He poked his tongue at her.

Voices floated about her, from the roofing. _Who the HELL'S on my roof? _She wondered. 

"Say..Sayians RULE!" a voice ordered.

Another female voice chimed, "Or even better…say YOU SUCK!"

"Y-You suck!" A male voice.

"Not me! YOU!! YOU SUCK! Say it properly, Sesshomaru!!"

__

Oops. Margy thought. She levitated and glared at the troublesome saiyans, who had the poor dog-demon floating upside down, his long white hair touching the out-of-reach ground beneath him. Jalapeno cross her arms and stood waiting for a whole minute while Leo and Becky continued their torment. 

Leo finally noticed her master. "Um..oh Margy..I didn't see you there. What's up, grilfriend?!"

"What are you doing?" 

Leo's faced dropped.

"Cmon Margs," Becky whined. "We're just having a bita fun, aren't we Chibi-Sess??" she poked his side playfully.

"Put him down, GENTLY, and get some more food and drinks. Our guests downstairs are starting to raid the kitchen cupboards."

The dog-demon was lowered slowly to the ground and he picked himself up, brushing his robes. Without a word of thanks, he jumped off the roof and ran back into the house.

"Do we have to?" Leo complained. 

"It won't take long." She replied. Their grumbles and complaining followed her as she turned and lowered herself to the ground. Looking up, she saw the saiyan blast off towards town, their ki streaming behind them. 

"Sesshomaru-chan! There you are!" Husmi shouted, giving him big hugs and kisses. He groaned and tried to run off again.

"Hep me Jalapeno!"

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry Sesshomaru. You're in good hands."

"NOOOOO!" he cried as he was dragged away.

Margy looked around. "Now…what other authors are there?"

__

That's your cue guys! email me or review yourself and characters! ^-^

~~Saiyan Jalapeno


	2. Part Two: Introductions-*And you are...?...

Summary: what can I say? Everyone is introducing themselves. 

Title: And you are….??

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

A/n: the following authors own These characters: Gore owns Damian Stanyanavatch and Silas the Demonic Gerbil, Gammek, Keith Valerin and Zelda Devinger, and last, but certainly not least, vampirezombiegirl, Noax and Xer. So far, these are all the authors that asked to be included, but I thought that was okay. ^-^

CHAPER TWO

"Sess-chan! Where are you??" Hsumi asked, almost stamping her foot impatiently. Her eyes spotted someone dipping in and out of the throng, and the unmistakable length of white hair. She yelped gleefully. 

"THERE YOU ARE!!" She pushed people out of the way to him, anime-style hearts in her eyes. Sesshomaru shrieked and ducked away to hide from the crazy author, and vanished in the crowd again. 

Jalapeno looked around. Towards the doorway leading outside, she spotted a young kid wearing a T-shirt and dark baggy jeans. He was talking to another teenager about the same age. Looking closer at the young man he was talking to, the saiyan noticed how handsome he was, wearing black pants and trenchcoat. He even had his hair spiked out on all sides. He turned his head, and she realized his eyes were a brilliant gold color. Definitely looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. 

"Hi." Jalapeno said, walking up to them. 

The kid turned to her. "Hi. So you're saiyan Jalapeno?" 

"Yep. That's me."

"I'm Gammek." He jerked his thumb at the dark figure beside him. "This is Keith Valerin." 

"Hey." She nodded at him, Keith smiled a bit, but said nothing. "Are you entering the Tournament?" she asked Gammek, who shook his head. "Nah. Keith is though, and another…hey! Zel!" he raised himself and jerked his head at a female in the group of teens. She saw him and waved. Zel came up to them and grinned at the newcomer. Wow she got the figure, The redhead mused. "Hey how's it goin'?" she asked pleasantly, shaking the saiyan's hand. "So you're the one who's throwing the party huh? Not to bad."

"Thanks," she laughed. 

"Keith and Zel both have saiyan powers, and it also contributes to their perfect features." Gammek said. Zel flicked her blonde hair back and flashed her straight white teeth. She slumped her arms around her creator's shoulders. "I gotta love him for that." She grinned.

Gammek rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shrugged at Jalapeno. Margy smiled. "Yeah, most of the authors who are saiyans have got the perfect bod. Don't you just love DBZ inspiration?"

Gammek laughed. "Sure do."

"Well have fun, nice meeting you." She turned to head back to the kitchen and bumped straight into Sesshomaru. 

"Hide me!" he gasped desperately, yanking her clothes. She grimaced and swatted his arm. 

"Hey! Watch the clothes dog-boy!" She looked behind him, knowing full well whom he was running from. She smiled." Are you talking about Hsumi? She's just got a crush on you, that's all."

"Shimatta, she's a little.."

"Okay see, if your gonna be like that, I won't help you." Margy answered sharply.

Meanwhile, Hsumi had changed in her saiya-jin form, a new white tail wrapped around her waist, and flowing white hair up to her waist. "Damn I look hot!" She said happily, jumping up and down. "Now Sess-chan and I look alike!" She straightened her jacket and sauntering down the stairs. "Now if I can just…eeeekk!" She tripped on the 4th last step and flipped down the stairs, landing on her butt at the bottom.

She sat there for a moment, mouth open. Then she yelled "OOOOOOOOWWWWWCHHHH MY BUTT!!!" 

Everyone turned and stared at her. The whole room was suddenly very quiet.

Hsumi paused and a blush crepe across her face. "uh…umm…" She giggled nervously and before anyone could say anything funny, she was gone in a flash. She zipped around the corner and peeked back around to see if anyone saw her. No one did, or if they did, they didn't notice. Some yelled for the music, and the party came alive again.

"Okay, hang on Sess." Jalapeno looked around and grabbed a large brown paper bag, and shoved it over his head. "Here, wear this. It looks good on you."

"Really?" came the dog-demon's muffled voice from under the paper bag.

"Really," Jalapeno repeated, grinning her head off. She unclipped her pen and drew big googly eyes and a wide mouth. Then as an afterthought, she drew big dumbo ears. Then she poked two holes so he could see through. "See? She won't evenknow it you."

"Thanks." he said affectionately, walking away. Jalapeno watched him wander off, then pulled out her camera. "This is a shot I _have_ to get!"

Becky and Leo landed around the back by the pool, their arms full of food and shopping. Both had a grouchy look on their faces and the pair went inside and dumped the shopping on the kitchen bench.

Leo wiped her head. "This sucks! I want to socialize! This is a social gathering, I shouldn't have to slave around for geeks I don't even know!"

Becky sighed. "Shut up Leo, and start unpacking." 

Hsumi spotted a tall man and ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Um..hi, have you seen a guy…I mean, he kinda looks like me, but he's a _guy _with white hair…" She was wondering if he could see her, his eyes were completely black and void of any expression. A long katana blade that was covered what looked suspiciously like blood hung at his side. Hsumi bit her lip, and waved her hand quickly across his face. "Um…you can see me, right?"

"Yes, I can." He said in a quiet voice.

Hsumi gasped. "Oh sorry..I thought you were…uh…blind."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A guy named Sesshomaru, well, I call him Sess-chan."

The man looked around while Hsumi fidgeted. "Your name is Hsumi?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

He smiled, showing very pointy teeth. "Black magic." He leaned in closer, and Hsumi tried not to lean back. "No I haven't seen your friend, Hsumi. Is there anything else?"

Hsumi gulped and an apprehensive giggle escaped her. "No thanks..um…Mr….?"

"Damian. Call me Damian." He slowly extended his hand.

"She quickly shook it and darted left. "Thankyou Mr. Damian, I have to be going now…byebye!" She hastens a quick retreat behind him and into the crowd.

As soon as she was away, she sighed in relief. Whew! He was scarry! 

Leo slipped away from Becky's constant jabbering and weaved her was in the crowd, looking for someone to hook up with. Her eyes spotted the perfect specimen and she walked up to him. He was behind a bar, mixing drinks and alcohol. His muscles bulged under his white T, and his green eyes sparkled wickedly. He was also wearing black leather pants and boots. Damn, he is _fine!_ , Leo bugged, staring at him. He was a bartender, though Leo wondered what a bartender was doing here. "Hi," she drawled, leaning close to him after snagging a drink from a passbyer. 

"Actually, it's a GSX-1300R Suzuki, the fastest motherf** in the world!" The blonde barman said loudly, to the gasps of everyone listening to him. He slid a glass to a girl and winked at her, making her blush. 

Leo was about to say something, when a redheaded-male sauntered up to the bar. Leo almost mistaken him for Jalapeno. _Oh I bet she'd love being mistaken for a guy,_ She thought, eyes on the newcomer. This guy was an elf. The stranger leaned heavily onto the bar. "Noax."

Noax saw him and gave him a lewd grin. "Karahka. Drink?"

Leo frowned. Ew, is that his _brother_ or something? They look nothing alike!

Karahka grinned instead and jumped over the bar. Leo gasped aloud as the males began to make out in front of everybody.

"Oh YUCK! The friggin' guy is GAY!" She revolted, gagging.

Naox pulled away from pashing his boyfriend and glared at her. "What did you say?"

"I-I mean, make my day! You know, make me on of your FAMOUS drinks! That'll makes my day."

Noax relaxed, and Karahka peered at her. "Oh. Why didn't you say anything instead of just standing there?."

Leo didn't answer and when he had finished, she swiped her drink off the bar and pushed past, fuming. Damn, just when she thought she had a good thing coming, some ELF had to come along and mess things up!

Leo saw Jalapeno and made her way to her. She smiled thankfully. "Hi Leo, hey thanks for doing the shoppings for me."

"No prob." Leo said as Hsumi came up to them. The white saiyan had a forlorn look on her face. Jalapeno gave a rueful smile. "Don't tell me, you didn't find Sesshomaru."

She shook her head. She saw Jalapeno's instant camera and said, "Ohh photos! Gimmie a look, please please please!!"

Margy quickly looked at the photos of Sesshomaru with a paper bag over his head and hid them behind her back. "Um…sorry Hsumi…these…you know what?….. they're negatives so…" she tiptoed above Hsumi who tried to reach them above her head. 

"Lemmie have a look!" 

"No you can't…OW!" Hsumi stood hard on her foot and swiped the photos when the saiyan lowered her hand. She giggled triumphantly and flipped through the snapshots. "hehe….What a goofy face……hey…." she continued to flip through the pictures, growing suspicious. "Who is this? Is this…" she gasped, and shoved a photo in Margy's face. One of Sesshomaru covering his head to hide from the cam. "THIS IS SESS-CHAN!" She screeched. "You told me you hadn't seen him!"

Margy winced, embarrassed. Leo started to slip away. "Well technically I didn't see him, because he had a paper bag over his head..…"

"You fibber!" she said, whirling away into the crowd, this time looking out for Sesshomaru wearing a paper bag.

Margy looked at Leo, who looked at Margy. Leo sniggered. "Can I have a look?"

The saiyan handed them over. "Here. Hey look at this one, it's _soooo_ funny…" 

"Are you listening Leo?" Becky asked, packing the last of the food away. No one answered. Becky frowned and looked behind her. Leo was long gone. "What the hell….??" She stepped back to survey the room and nearly tripped over a little kid who was watching her intently. The kid twirled his hand over one ear and said, "Hadicap."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said you're a handicap. You've been talking to yourself for 5 minutes. I've been watching."

"Listen kid, I don't always talk to myself, except when I'm asleep…but that's not the point! I was talking to a girl that was here a few minutes ago."

The kid pointed to the room next door. "She went in there."

Becky's eye twitched. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask."

Becky grabbed his collar and raised him up to eye level. He squeaked. "Oh, well _next time _you see me talking to myself when I'm clearly actually talking to someone who just walked out of the room…do me a favor and tell me, alright?"

He nodded fearfully. Then twisted and bit her hand. 

"YOU MANGY LITTLE…"he kicked her in the face and leaped away from her. He gave her a grin showing his fangs. _The kid's a bloody vampire!_

"C'MERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She shouted, chasing after him. A hand grabbed her arm. 

"Demons rampant cause humans to recoil in fear that is rapture."

"What!? Never mind, I don't give a crap what you said!" she said, yanking her hand. He tightened his grip, and Becky faced him, outraged.

His crimson eyes met her own. Becky lowered her eyes, and then wished she hadn't. He had grey-brown fur covering his legs and body, but apart from that, he was completely _NAKED!_ Well, apart from his Nordic-style helmet, but that didn't really count. Her eyes snapped up again.

"Isn't illegal to run around naked in a public area?"

"Nakedness is in the eye of the beholder."

Becky couldn't help but laugh. The eye of the what? "Well, I'm _definitely_ beholding you naked pal, how about putting some clothes on and not freaking out the under-10-year-olds?" she smiled and gave him a nod that said 'Go on, there's a good boy,' and slipped past him. 

"Becky!" Leo shouted, waving her over. Becky glanced at her call & back to where the kid-vampire disappeared. With an impatient grunt, she sided Leo.

"Margy's giving a speech around the back near the pool, and she wants us to be there." Leo said, sipping her vodka-cruise. She gestured with her bottle. "What happened to your hand?"

"This little shit bit me." She replied, wiping the blood on her jeans.

"Good on ya, well if you caught him what were you gonna do then?"

"I don't know…wring his half-dead neck was my first choice." 

Leo sighed. "You know it's against the rules to beat up another person here until the Tournament. It's been disallowed."

"Who bloody made up THAT stupid rule?"

"Actually, I did." Margy said, coming up to the pair, holding a bottle of vodka. Leo roared with laughter and slapped Becky on the back. Becky reddened. "Oh…well I didn't know that."

Margy shrugged. "No sweat. I decided to save the fighting till the appropriate time, don't you think?" She took a long swag of alkie. "C'mon. I hate giving speeches, especially in front of 50 people."

__

A/n: I'm so bad at satanic verses, but then again I didn't want Silas to be a speechless walkaround. So I decided to have a shot. ^-^ Thanks for reading…I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I have had ZERO time to write my fics *darn, when I was a bum I had heaps of time on my hands! * but yeah, if you have ANY IDEAS for the fighting chapter next, I appreciate it ^-^ bye!


	3. Part Three: The Power if Ki-*Ow! That's ...

Summary: Margy makes a speech, * God help us!* and the beginning of the Tournament. 

Title: The power of Ki

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

**=telepathy

A/n: nothing much..

CHAPTER THREE

__

We communicate

Without any style

I hope it's not to late,

To sit and talk for a while

Come out of your cage, and talk to the stars…

Communicate, The Feelers

"Why do I have to do this?" Margy whispered.

"Because it's your party! You invited everyone, So get up there!" Leo pushed Margy to the platform and gave her the thumbs up. "Go for it!"

The saiyan mockingly mimicked her enthusiasm and rose on the stage. She grabbed the mic and blew into it. "Hey…everybody…." The crowd didn't hear her and continued dancing and listening to the music turned up full blast. Leo waved to get her attention and imitated someone shouting. Then gave her the thumbs up again.

* You expect me to yell and scream? * Margy asked telepathically.

* You could try dancing,* she suggested. * That always works for comedians*

__

Yeah right. 

"YO LISTEN UP!!" everyone stared at her. "Hi…can you turn the music down abit? Thanks…Hi everyone, I'm your hostess, Saiyan Jalapeno. I'm very pleased to announce that the Tournament will begin in one hour from now, please heed the rules I'm certain you all read before you can here…"

"GET OFF!!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Margy was already wound up tense, but that was the last straw. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY??!" She shouted. "Get up here you S.O.B!!"

The boy was pushed forward and Jalapeno yanked him onto the stage. He had rusty blonde hair and disheveled clothes. She shoved the mic nearly down his throat. "State your name, dipshit."

He looks around nervous. "My really name?"

Everyone groaned. No one said their REAL name! "No idiot, who the hell's gonna know you by your real name? What's your pen-name?? SPEAK UP!!"

"Billy."

"Billy who?" she snapped. "Billy Idol??"

"Billy…butt….69."

She peered at him in recognition. "Ohhh…I remember you." Jalapeno turned to the crowd. "Who here remembers Billybutt69?"

There were a few murmurs, then someone shouted, "Hey, you PRICK! You stole one of Ash the Wanderer fics and claimed it as your own!"

"Just what I was thinking." Margy agreed, glaring at him. The authors booed him. She held him by the neck and said, " and what do we do with assholes that steal from the Great Ash the Wanderer?"

"TIE THEM UP!" 

Jalapeno threw him to Becky with disgust who caught him and roped him with his hands behind his back. She rose and tied him upside down in a tree and pushes him so he would swing. "Get me the f*** down, you bitch! Ash the Wanderer is a…" Becky slapped a gag over him to shut him up and resumed her place in the crowd again.

Margy glanced up in loathing, ignoring his cussing and cursing, then back at the crowd. A smile broke across her face. "Now, as I was saying, all I ask is for you to heed the rules I have place, until the beginning of the Tournament. You will all be guided the specific arena 

When the time comes, but until then enjoy yourself and have fun." 

Everyone politely clapped as she quickly bowed. Gammek raised the volume and Linkin Park started screaming their heads off again.

"That went okay." Leo said as Jalapeno jumped down from the stage. 

"Thanks. Uh-oh…" Margy saw Hsumi making her way to her, Sess-chan tailing behind. 

"Sorry for joke, Hsumi. And you, Sesshomaru." Jalapeno apologized. "I promise not to pull a stunt like that again."

"Hm, well, I found Sess-chan, some big guy with blonde hair was trying to get him. Poor Sess couldn't see properly _with a bag over his head_ and ran straight into him."

Margy raised her eyebrows; Becky nodded like she was interested. 

"This guy, he didn't have a white tee on, did he?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Yea. And some elf with red hair with him. Poor Sess-chan! The ugly brute kept calling him Legolas and trying to kiss him! I told him to shove off." She added, feeling very proud. She tweaked Seeshomaru nose. "The only person allowed to kiss this kawaii face is ME!" She quickly planted a big kiss on Sesshomaru cheek and hugged him. 

"You gotta watch out for him Hsumi." Leo warned. She lowered her voice. "That guy's GAY. The elf was his boyfriend."

Hsumi brought her hand to her mouth in horror. "Gay people are sick!" (a/n: quote ^-^)

Jalapeno shrugged. "What can I say? All different people make up the world."

"But still..I mean, yuk!" She stuck her fingers in her mouth and made a choking noise.

Leo copied suit. Soon both were making loud noises on how gay people were revolting.

"Okay okay, cut it out." Margy said. Leo stopped and wiped her mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. Hsumi, are you coming?" Becky asked.

"I can't eat after hearing THAT!" She declared, tugging Sesshomaru arm. "We're going this way."

She pulled Sesshomaru into the crowd. 

"Hsumi?"

Hsumi whirled around and battered her eyes. "Yes, Sess-chan?" She asked sweetly.

"I…want to..thankyou..for saving me from..that…" he turned away, embarrassed.

"Awwww…Sess-chan!! Of course I would rescue you from someone like that! I love you!!" She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Now you have to kiss me for saving you."

Sesshomaru blushed furiously and quickly looked around. Then he bent forward and pecked her on the cheek. 

Hsumi squealed in joy and hugged him, and shouted, "Now let's get married!"

"What are we going to do with HIM?" Becky asked, pointing at the figure hanging from the tree. 

Margy delicately picked a piece of cake and bit into it. "I don't know. We could leave him there until all his blood rushed to his brain and out his ears."

"But I thought we weren't allowed to kill anyone until the Tournament." 

"True. But theoretically we can blame it on gravity."

Leo laughed. "Oh right."

***********

__

57 minutes later……

"This place is HUGE!" Amee gaped, looking up in awe at the stadium. Soon everyone was seated around the ring that stretched four miles left and right. (a/n: now your probably thinking how 50 people can cover that wide and area, but just bear with me. ^-^) Margy held the mic and walked in the middle of the arena. 

"These fights are to the death. No-one but myself and the participants' creators may enter the ring before, during, and after the fight, unless stated otherwise. The area is surrounded by an invisible barrier intended to protect the audience…that's us…and cannot be broken, even by saiya-jins. When a fighter in battle yells, 'stop' the round is over, and the opposite person wins." Jalapeno looked around at the silent audience. "That's it…I think. Okay! Let's get it on!!"

The saiyan ran off and to the front of the stage as the crowd hooted and yelled. She sat on a chair raised onto a pedestal, but didn't consider it a way to distinguish herself above any other author. All were the same here. Apart from Billy. He never wrote any stories anyway.

"How are we going to figure out who goes first?" Becky asked.

"The good ol-fashioned way," replied the saiyan, pulling out a hat and sticking her hand in. "Everyone who wanted to participate put their names in here."

Leo raised her eyebrows. "Your right, that is old-fashioned."

Margy shuffled her hand around a bit more, then pulled out a piece of paper. She read the name to herself and jerked the microphone to her mouth. "First up: Keith Valerin!"

The crowd roared and clapped. The spotlight shone on Gammek Keith and Zel. Zel whispered something to Keith and patted him on the shoulder. Keith walked to the middle of the arena, his black trenchcoat breezing behind him. He stopped and waited.

"And next we have…" she pulled the mic away and whispered, "Here Hsumi, you choose." 

The saiyan quickly stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a name. Jalapeno looked at it and yelled "Leo!"

The spotlight shone again on Leo and she gushed and gasped like she had won and academy award. Leaping onto the arena she bowed and waved at everyone.

"Keith, pick a number, if you will." Margy said, nodding her head at him.

"17." He answered.

"Leo? A number?" the saiyan asked at her.

She loudly sighed in content. "278!"

Jalapeno added the numbers together in her head and said, "Talon, upload simulation 295."

The computer beeped in compliance and the air in the middle of the ring twisted and altered. Then a hazy light burst out covering every corner of the room. Rusty cars and jagged metal stacked onto one another appeared, crudely placed in different parts of the area. Broken glass and large cracks and crevices scarred the earth. Keith stood on a glass bottle that shattered under his boot. 

"Simulation 295. Call this place a virtual reality if you like. Everything you see here is real, or as real as I can make it, so can be use and manipulated to any fighter's will." Jalapeno pointed at a wrecked car, and it rose in the air. She pointed again, and it smashed into another broken-down vehicle, crushed under its weight. "I thought this would make the fight a bit more interesting." She nodded at the fighters. "Are you ready?"

They signaled an affirmative.

"Jalapeno sat down. "Begin."

Instantly they slid into their stance, Leo in a cat stance, and Keith with his hands set by his side.

Leo lunged at him, throwing the first punch with her right fist. Keith dipped and blocked her arm and with his left hand punched her in side. The blow to her kidneys shocked her and she twisted around and flung her elbow out, intending to hit him in the head. Keith darted and leaped away. His hands joined together and blasted her with heated ki. Leo jumped out of the way, and stood her ground. The attack exploded around her, cars and rusty metal pipes were flung away, burning red hot. The audience gasped as some of the raining wreckage pounded on the protective barrier above them.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Hsumi asked in a worried voice.

"Pretty sure." 

The hazy smoke cleared, revealing Leo. She dropped her hands, and focused her own ki. Keith was nowhere to be seen. Leo extended her left and gathered a beam in her hand, watching the air. Keith appeared and Leo threw her hand out, her will focused. 

Keith just floated there.

The attack splattered against Keith's ki shield, suddenly visible around him. 

Leo cursed. She closed her eyes and stretched out her awareness. Rusty cars and metal around her quivered and shifted, then rose in the air and flung themselves at Keith, as if drawn to him by magnets. 

"Kick her ASS Keith!!" Zel shouted.

Keith ducked a hunk of meal directed at him, and curling himself up into a ball. As soon as his power had build up, he _exploded _with massive amounts of energy, consuming the bombardment in yellow streams of power. Everyone shielded his or her eyes against the blinding light that enveloped the arena. A few moments passed, and Keith floated, breathing slightly uneven. 

Leo was no where to be seen.

Keith scanned the arena.

"Keith, WATCH OUT!!" Zel shouted.

Leo appeared above him, hand raised. Too late Keith noticed a sharpened length of pipe floating in her fingers. She threw it at him with the speed of thought; it caught him dead center in the chest. 

The audience gasped in dismay and unwittingly rose from their seats.

The spear slammed into the concrete pinning him underneath. Keith felt the spear run him through, and his blood pouring out underneath him.

Zel stood up, and pounded on the barrier. "Gammek! Do something!!"

He shook his head and waved her down. "Just wait a moment."

Leo shouted victoriously. "I'm the winner!! He's a dead-man!"

Jalapeno grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

Leo looked down at Keith, just in time to see him phase out of the metal that had skewered him to the concrete and roll on his side. Leo gasped as the fatal wounds healed and closed up. Within minutes, Keith stood up again, and slowly looked up at her, a smirk in his face.

"Wha- what happened!" She asked in dumb shock. She looked at him them at Jalapeno, who also had a small smile on her face. Leo pointed an accusing finger at him. "Am I fighting an immortal or something?? How can I defeat him, if he can heal in minutes? It's not fair!!" 

Margy smiled at Leo's confusion. "Keith isn't immortal, Leo. You just have to find his weak spot." She waved her hand. "Carry on."

Leo spun around, her focus set. So. A human who was almost indestructible and with the ability to master ki! Dammit. Oh well. Leo smiled mercilessly. This made it a whole lot more interesting. 

"And I have no intent on losing." She said to herself.

She lowered to the ground, and waited. Keith watched her silently.

"I hate all this suspense stuff!" someone complained. She cupped her hands over mouth. "Cut the crap and FIGHT ALREADY!"

Almost as if they heard her, Leo darted forward in a zigzag pattern and raised her fist. Just as she was about to hit him, she dipped low and sprang up. Coiling her fists together, she landed a vigorous blow to Keith's solar plexus. He felt his internal organs twist in unbelievable pain and he incidentally doubled over. Leo seized his hand at the same moment and swung him around and letting go, allowing the full force of the momentum to slam him into the barrier. Since it was unbreakable, Keith's body absorbed the force impact. Blood splattered in the ground, but still Leo didn't give him time to recover. Keith raised himself up and gathered all the energy his concentration would allow. He saw her flying rapidly towards him, and, twisting his head aside, he thrust out his hand. The deadly slicerbeam would have cut Leo's in two, had she been in the line of fire. She blurred away from the fatal attack and mauled into him, kicking and punching. Keith's golden eyes snapped open, and with a delirious yell, he blasted her off him with enough strength to throw her to the other side of the arena. Leo slammed into a concrete wall that broke upon impact.. Her head snapped back as she took the blow, and she felt the bones in her left arm shatter. She bit her mouth to suppress her scream. She had never screamed from pain before, not ever, and she sure as hell wasn't going to show weakness in front of _him. _

Keith constructed a barrier around himself, and took a moment to catch his breath. His body was in perfect shape, all his wounds were healed as if they never were, but his mind was exhausted, and without a strong concentration to focus and protect himself, he was vulnerable. He had never felt this much pain coursing through his body, not since the last time Zel had beaten him up when he had accidentally killed her guardian. His anger started to boil. 

Leo grunted in pain and tried to curl her left fingers. They refused to move, and instead repaid her with agonizing pain. Definitely broken fingers there. Looking at Keith she saw in his eyes that he was starting to break. He was hunched over and already he tottered on his feet.

Leo rose sluggishly, blood dribbled from her split lip. Rage started to rise, and an animal growl escaped her. Damn, he was going to be _sorry_ he broke her arm.

Jalapeno watched the scene, the two superpowers, willing eachother to attack. The saiyan knew everything that went inside Leo's head, how her mind worked, what she was feeling at this very moment. Indeed, she herself had created them, the saiyan-jins Becky and Leo and with enough free will to make their own choices.

And to choose their own victim.

Almost at the same time, Keith and Leo erupted with power causing the ground to corrode and collapse. The simulation's artificial lighting struck Keith, but it only fed his power, causing his aureate colored ki to be hinted with black, the color of fury. Their rage was near breaking point.

Leo was surrounded by purple power, her ki increasing as every second past.

Jalapeno leaned to her right side and whispered, "Hey Xer, are you getting all this?" 

The blue-haired human looked at his computer screen on his PC and nodded. "Yup. It's all being recorded."

Leo eyes burned. This guy was going to pay with his life. 

She current her power to her hand. Clenching her fist, she shoved it forward. "RENZUKU ENGERGY DAN!!"

Keith completed his powering up. Black spots blinked in front of his eyes, and he know if he didn't finished Leo off now, he never would. He could feel himself drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

Zel suddenly stood up, sensing Keith's incredibly low life force. "Oh no, can he beat her?"

With a yelled that echoed around the arena, Keith thrust both hands forward. "HAIYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Leo's attack split into many more ki spheres and then joined together at the specific target. Keith raised his shields, his mind straining under the pressure of controlling the curved beam and his shields to protect himself, in case one of Leo's attack strayed and hit him. 

The powers connected and forced to overcome one another. Leo could feel her own power beginning to weaken, but then she looked up, a sudden thought hitting her like a thunder bolt.

__

Why didn't I think of that before?

Leo shouted in anger, and Keith's power was suddenly pushed back toward him, Leo's ki suddenly skyrocketing. 

Keith opened his eyes and looked down the length of the beam, and his eyes widened. Leo grinned in triumphant at him, her touquise eye sparkling.

The realization hit him. _She turned super saiyan!_

With a final yell, Leo modified her Renzoku Energy Dan to a powerful beam. The cutting blow consumed what was left of Keith's attack and enveloped him in an intense light. Leo waved her hand, and with a gigantic explosion, the arena blew up, taking the scraps of cars and the last of the concrete walls with it.

Zel watched in shock. She felt Keith's ki wink out, like a candle caught by a sudden breeze. The dust and smoke cleared, revealing a crater stretching over hundreds of meters, and Leo, hovering above the ground like she was walking on air. She lowered her ki and her feet touched the ground. 

"Oh shit!" Gammek leaped from his seat and past through the barrier. He ran to where Keith's body rested and his hand on Kieth's shoulder. The young man golden eyes were closed, Gammek felt his pulse; there was nothing.

"Zel, get over here." Gammek called. The request gave the human to pass through the barrier. Zel wasted no time and ran to Gammek and Keith. Looking on, she saw deep bloody welts on his hands and arms, obviously he had called on much of his ki in the fight, and it had taken it's price on his human body. Now his body had expired, and his healing ability had ceased to function. Zel's eyes watered and she turned angrily to Leo. Her eyes flashed, and she yelled, "I'm going to…"

"Zel, wait." When Zel looked at Gammek, he closed his eyes and his hand upon Keith's body glowed faintly. When that was completed, Keith's eyes fluttered open.

"What..happened? Am I dead?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"Far from it, Keith." Gammek replied, grasping his hand and hauling him to his feet. Keith brushed his dusty clothes even as his wounds began to heal, now his body was alive.

Everyone clapped at the good entertainment, and Margy stood. "An excellent beginning to the Tournament. I now present Leo as the winner of round One, therefore she will be fighting against whoever is chosen next."

Leo accepted the praise and winced at her broken arm. She walked up to Keith and extended her good arm. "Hey, no hard feeling eh? Sorry I went hard out, I hate losing."

After a moment, Keith accepted her hand. "No hard feelings." He raised his hand, and everyone cheered again as the trio walked off the arena. Zel turned around and gave Leo a I'll-get-you-for-that smile and brushed past. Leo just glared at her.

Margy slumped back on her chair and sighed. "Man, is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"It's hot." Hsumu sighed. She brushed her white hair. "Maybe I need to cut my hair."

"I like your hair how it is." Sesshomaru commented.

Hsumi blushed and said quickly, "Then again, I like my hair long!"

Margy grabbed a sensu bean (a/n: guess what, I have a whole tree full of them, ^-^) and rushed onto the arena and gave it to Leo, who accepted it gratefully. The sensu's healing properties were almost instantaneous. Leo's arm repaired itself, broken bones fused together and formed the whole it had once been. With an outtake of breath, Leo's super saiyan form vanished, her golden hair darkening until it was black again. Margy patted her on the shoulder for a fight well done.

Then she asked, "A question Leo: What look was that Zel just gave you?" 

"I think it was a your-dead-meat look." She looked at the saiyan author. "You saw that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Leo looked over at Keith who had resumed his place in the audience again, and changed the subject. "Can all authors resurrect everyone?"

"Here they can. But it's different if, say, Sesshomaru died, God forbid, we wouldn't be able to revive him because no-one here created him."

"So you can revive me and Becky because you created us?"

"Spot on." She gave Leo a playful punch. "Hey, great fight by the way." Margy ran back to where Husumi was, and gave an order to Talon. The artificial simulation went hazy and vanished. They were back in the arena again.

"Zel I'm fine, really." Keith said for the fifth time, exasperated. 

"I KNOW that Keith! I just want to make sure, alright? What the harm in that?" Zel glared at the arena. "You were dead, Keith. That bitch killed you!"

"It's what we risked when entering Zel. You know that."

"Yeah but.."

"Shhh!" Gammek said. "Jalapeno's saying the next fighter's name."

Just at that moment, Margy plopped down in the seat and yanked to mic. "Whew! Alright! Next up for round Two we have…. "Hsumi handed her a paper and Margy read it.

"Zelda Devinger!"

Zel grinned at her name being called and stepped through onto the arena. She stood in front of Leo, and smiled a little sneakily.

Gammek know what Keith was thinking. "Don't worry. If Leo says 'stop', Zel will be breaking the rules if she continues."

Keith only nodded.


	4. Part Four: Cat Fight-*Zel vs. Leo*

Summary: The fight continues in round Two, but will Zel play by the rules?

Title: CAT FIGHT! REEEOWW! 

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

A/n: please forgive me if some people seem a little OOC, (Out Of Character) If it's really REALLY bothering you then tell me and I'll change it…^-^ Thanks very much for reading… 

CHAPTER FOUR

"Simulation one-seven-two uploaded." Talon's voice said. The arena morphed and the dim surroundings lightened to a blue sky and bright red-yellow sun. Green grass covered the earth, and even pink flowers were dotted everywhere. A stream cut through the center of the meadow, Zel was on side, Leo on the other.

"Nice choice, if you're on holiday." Margy chuckled at her little joke, then clearing her throat, said hastily, "Are you both ready?"

Leo gave a mock salute, and Zel nodded.

"Okay. Ready……..steady……….spaghetti…………"

Everyone scowled at her.

Margy sniggered. "GO!"

Leo was super saiyan in an instant, her hair flaring up golden and touquoise eyes staring at Zel dangerously. Zel's appearance didn't change a bit, but Leo didn't want to make any mistakes with her. She felt Zel's power expanding, like an invisible force drawing everything to her. 

The saiyan's eyes narrowed. _Move, damn you._

Zel didn't budge.

Leo curled her fingers. Oh well, if she wanted to be a sitting duck that's her problem. She didn't forget that look Zel gave her when she walked off the arena. 

Leo smiled, and a low chuckle escaped her lips. Her shoulders shook as she began to laugh louder. 

"What the hell is she laughing at?" Becky asked, slightly embarrassed that her sister was sharing her own private joke in front of everyone. 

"Because Zel's challenging her," Jalapeno said simply. "When Zel gave her that 'look' she was basically saying, 'I'm gonna have my revenge on you.' Leo thinks that's funny because she thinks no-one can beat her."

"Don't tell me: She got another thing coming?" Becky finished.

Even before she finished speaking, Zel dived at Leo, her hands already covered in green-ki. She teleported behind the saiyan and grasped her jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless." She smirked, before releasing her bolt, sending Leo flying across the battleground, covered in Zel's ki. Leo twisted and dug her feet into the ground. With swipe of her closed hand, she battered Zel's attack back at her. Zel reflectively flew up, the green power exploded under her feet. 

An arm snaked around Zel's neck and tightened. Zel dug her nails into Leo's arm, drawing blood, but the saiyan refused to release her. Instinctively knowing that Zel would fly up to avoid her own attack, Leo had zipped behind her and all she had to do was wait for Zel to fly into her hands.

"You should have kept your ugly looks to yourself, Zel." Leo said, punching her in the spine and next grabbing her foot and throwing her to the ground. Zel landed hard, but was instantly on her feet, scratches and clothes repairing itself. 

"You're starting to piss me off!" she said, powering up.

"Yeah? Well you pissed me off ages ago!" Leo retorted. "So you don't use martial arts? That's just _too_ bad." She dived at Zel and before the human could react, Leo had landed a powerful blow to her sternum, making her reel in shock. 

Zel gritted her teeth and joined her hands together in one quick motion. Her green ki screamed towards Leo, who cupped her hands before her. The attack halted inches in her hands, and Leo almost buckled from the pressure of holding it back with her will. Leo tried not to allow shock show on her face. How was Zel able to exert so much will against her? She was in super saiyan form! She should have had no trouble at all beating her! Was it _possible_ ….?

"Hell no." Leo gritted, as the realization came to her. Zel couldn't be more powerful that a super saiyan! 

Leo chose a bad time to become lost in thought, because at that moment Zel teleported behind her. Leo sensed immediately, but by then it was too late. Forming another attack the same size behind her, Zel smiled evilly as she released it. Leo's face paled.

"Oh….fuck."

Caught in the middle, Leo was trapped in Zel's power on both sides. They fused together upon contact and exploded. The air heated up tenfold, causing the grass to burn. The stream bubbled as steam rose from it. Thick smoke rose and filled the sky, making invisible the massive crater 2 miles wide. Zel levitated and scanned the area casually for Leo with her senses.

"Man, what a shot." Becky whistled in awe. "That nearly took the whole stadium. And she's not even sweating!"

"Looks as though Leo got pretty beaten up as well." Margy said, pointing at the still figure lying facedown on the ground. For a moment Leo didn't move, even though her life-force was still present, it was considerably low. Then her left arm moved, and pulled herself up to her knees. Leo coughed. The feat seemed to cause some pain because she scowled wiped the blood from her mouth. Then with a surge off effort, she rose onto her feet. 

Zel had already formed another attack and with a yell, sent three beams streaking at her. 

Leo was about to block, but then her mind tingled a warning. She leaped out of the way and rolled, just as the beam cut the ground she was standing on in two. If she had been standing there she would have been sliced in half like a knife through butter. Leo knew those kind of attacks couldn't be blocked, it would have sliced straight through her defenses. 

Leo dodged another slicer beam, and another and another. The air was full of green lasers, forcing Leo on the defense. She dipped and ducked. A rouge beam shot down before her eyes. She skidded to a halt just in time. 

That was it. Leo threw back her head and screamed, commanding a huge blast in her interlocked hands. She fired at Zel, consuming her other attacks and streaking towards her. Seconds before it reached her, Zel threw out her hand, stopping it, ignoring the burning sensation as it tried to force it's way through. Rays of ki pierced through her open fingers. Zel smirked and recharging it with her own life-force, sent it back at Leo, faster and bigger than before.

Leo didn't even have time to think before it was on her; and she felt as though her body was being ripped apart. Ever part of her was on fire, and she screamed in torment. 

Becky stood up. "Holy shit!"

The earth cracked and separated, large crevices scarred the once serene meadow. 

The explosion rocked the stadium, and the sim wavered, as it's electrical conductor fluctuated. The blue sky was thick with smoke, blotting out any sunlight that tried to fight it's way though. 

Then there was silence.

Leo didn't know where she was. She couldn't move or open her eyes. She felt her hair brushing her ears; vaguely she realized that must mean that she wasn't super saiyan anymore, or her hair would be spiked upwards away from her face. Besides, she didn't feel like a super saiyan. She felt like shit. 

She forced her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, and all she could see was red. Feeling was coming back to her body, which also meant that soon the pain would kick in. Immediately terrible shudder coursed her body, and she groaned in anguish. Her ki was low, she knew, and there was no way she could beat Zel now, not while she could hardly even move. She wiped her eyes; they came back bloody. Another wrack tore through her, and she collapsed.

Leo vision began to blur, and she groaned as another pain twisted in her body.

"Ow…..fuck." She gasped hoarsely. Sensing Zel above her, she didn't have time to move as a thin beam pierced dangerously close to her head. Another burned near her hand. _That bitch is playing with me!_ Leo raged.

Common sense wasn't a reason Leo used very often, but now it did tell her that if she didn't give up now, in the next few moments she would be dead, and Zel would be laughing her bloody head off. Besides, as the saying goes, there's always a next time.

She cleared her husky throat. "Zel.."

The ground exploded underneath her, and she went flying back, and slammed into the barrier's side. Stars danced in her vision, and her insides wrenched painfully.

She fell to the ground on one hand, and threw her other hand out. Her voice came out as a choke. "Stop!"

Becky looked confused. "What did she say?"

Margy stood up. She had heard. "Zel! The fight is over!"

Weather Zel didn't hear or ignored her, another green ki wave from her hand knocked Leo sideways and nearly unconscious.

Leo hacked up blood. "Stop, fuck you!"

"Okay, I definitely heard that." Becky said.

Zel didn't answer. She formed a cutting disk. The ki ring hummed in her fingers. And rearing her hand back, she threw it straight at the injured saiyan.

Margy was there in an instant, standing before Leo, and knocked the kenzien with her hand. Her voice was tight. "Zel. The fight is over. Or didn't you head Leo say 'stop'?"

Zel lowered to the ground, her face full of regret. "No....I'm sorry I thought she said.."

Jalapeno waved her hand. "It doesn't matter." She turned and knelt close to Leo and gave her a senzu bean from her hand. Leo accepted it, and waited while her injuries healed. Then she stood up, and wiped the blood from her face. 

Jalapeno held the mic and gave the announcement. "Round Two has been forfeited by Leo, so I declare the winner …Zelda Devinger."

For Zel, it was bittersweet victory as Jalapeno also gave her a senzu bean, then walk off the arena with Leo. From the audience Keith and Gammek watched Zel gravely, but Gammek nodded his head once, and she knew she had done well fighting.

"Hey little sis." Becky said gleefully, trotting along side Leo as she stepped through the barrier. Leo ignored her and said, "I'm going back in the house to clean up. I look like a mess."

"Sure. Take the keys." Margy said, giving them to her. "You did good Leo; I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." Leo said, smiling.

"But you still got your ass kicked." Becky blandly pointed out. Leo sighed and punched her in the stomach, making her gasp and laugh at the same time.

When Leo had gone, The saiyan ordered simulation one-seven-two to end, then whispered something to Xer. He nodded and after choosing a name, handed it to her.

"Next up in round Three we have…" she opened it, and her eyes widened in quaint curiosity. She pulled the mic away from her mouth and said, "This should be interesting…"

"Who is it?" Becky asked.

Margy winked at her and yelled into the arena, "Damian Stanyanavatch!"

The crowd hooted and cheered as Damian stepped through and walked slowly onto the arena. Taking his sweet time, he halted a good fifteen meters before Zel, who was waiting, eyebrows raised.

Jalapeno waited for the commotion to become quiet. "Now, just anther thing…"

A chick yelled from somewhere in the crowd. "I love you Damian!"

There were titters of laughter, and Margy laughed. It was true. Damian was definitely

A handsome sort of guy, if you liked the dangerous-quiet looking ones. The hybrid didn't even acknowledge the remark thrown in his direction, his eyes were straight ahead. 

"Ahem…Thankyou for that…..as I was saying……If another fighter is _unable_ to fight any longer due to…..well, anything actually….injuries etc. then the opposing fighter wins."

There were a few murmurs, but no-one protested outright, so it must have been acceptable.

"Was that was necessary?" Xer asked, setting the recorder ready for the next round.

Margy tapped her mouth thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

__

A/n: guess what..something just occurred to me….I haven't a clue what the prize is for winning the Tournament…any ideas? 


End file.
